


Eat It

by svala



Category: NCIS, Supernatural, The Glades (TV)
Genre: Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svala/pseuds/svala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>none, not really. It`s all about one thing, and one thing only: eating ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat It

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **Title:** "Eat It" by Weird Al Yankovic  
>  **File:** 24+ MB WMV  
>  **Lenght:** 3.10 min.  
>  **Categorie:** humor, crack, ensemble, crossover  
>  **Character:** a lot 
> 
> **SPOILER:**
> 
> ALL of "Supernatural" season 1-7  
> ALL of "The Glades" season 1-2  
> ALL of "NCIS" season 1-7
> 
> After rewatching parts of NCIS, and "The Glades", I`ve realized how much food is involved in those shows. And, well, we all know that Dean Winchester never, ever, says no to food also = idea for this multifandom video.
> 
> It`s done as a x-mas "I want to say thank you for watching!" gift vid for everyone watching my videos.

VIMEO STREAMING

PASSWORD: munch munch


End file.
